


Происхождение шторма (Origin of the Storm)

by alisachechnova



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Fluff and Smut, I promise it's not sad, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Romantic Fluff, Sad Bill Denbrough, Smut, Stan and Eddie like chick flicks, Storms, core 4 - Freeform, fight me, georgie is still dead I'm sorry, he has three great boyfriends who cheer him up, only at the start, very light angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Ребята (Билл + Стэн + Ричи + Эдди) проводят вместе ночь, потому что дождь абсолютно ужасен, и за этим следуют глупые события.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 1





	Происхождение шторма (Origin of the Storm)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Origin of the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191338) by [Antisociallilbrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Может быть NSFW или нет, или немного и того, и другого.  
> Все начинается флаффно и к концу перерастает в NSFW, надеюсь, вам понравится. Это первый раз, когда я пишу о полиаморных отношениях, так что не судите строго.  
> Примечания переводчицы:  
> В оригинальной работе есть достаточно много повторов и корявых выражений, так если что-то в переводе вам кажется странным, то скорее всего это все еще моя вина, но возможно и нет..  
> Энивей, ПБ в вашем распоряжении)  
> \----  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Эдди знал, что это будет плохой день. В тот самый момент, когда он услышал, как метеоролог сказал, что все выходные будет сплошной шторм, он уже разговаривал по телефону со Стэном, разрабатывая план. Теперь штормы не беспокоят Эдди и двух его парней, Ричи и Стэна, но они очень беспокоят его парня Билла.

Когда им было всего одиннадцать лет, младший брат Билла Джорджи погиб в автокатастрофе во время шторма, похожего на тот, что предвещался сегодня вечером. У Билла, очевидно, всегда немного депрессивное настроение, когда погода пасмурная. Этим субботним утром он даже не встал с постели. Но все будет хорошо, потому что у Эдди есть план.

Он уже позвонил Ричи и Стэну, и те могли догадаться, как обстоят дела в комнате в общежитии Билла и Эдди; Билл совсем без настроения. Ожидалась ночь кино. Ричи и Стэн собирались покинуть свою комнату примерно в полдень, чтобы купить свои любимые закуски и напитки... и, может быть, немного алкоголя. А затем они встретятся вечером у Эдди и Билла, чтобы посмотреть все любимые фильмы Билла и быть вместе во время шторма, как и всегда.

Эдди заканчивает отправку СМС с планом Ричи и Стэну, прежде чем обратить внимание на груду одеял, имеющих форму Билла, на другом конце комнаты. Он кладет телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, а затем крадется по комнате. Пучок темно-каштановых волос торчит из-под синих покрывал, Билл даже не подозревал, что Эдди практически завис над ним. Вот тогда он и совершил нападение.

Эдди навалился на груду одеял всем своим весом (что, конечно, не так уж и тяжело), и Билл издал громкий стон.

– Эдди! – пробормотал он, стягивая одеяло до шеи. Его лицо было красным от жары, когда он свернулся калачиком в одеяле и изо всех сил старался нахмуриться, глядя на Эдди, который сейчас лежал у него на груди. Эдди просто подумал, что Билл выглядит мило.

– Привет, Билл, – Эдди потянулся и поцеловал Билла в нос, все признаки раздражения исчезали с его лица, в то время как Эдди продолжал тискать его, целовать в лоб и щеки. Наконец он дошел до губ Билла и нежно чмокнул их.

Эдди отстранился и посмотрел на Билла. Тот пытался улыбнуться Эдди, но все еще можно было заметить печаль, скрывающуюся за его сияющими голубыми глазами. Он знал, что Билл не захочет говорить об этом, он никогда не хочет, поэтому вместо этого Эдди решил обнять Билла еще чуть крепче. Билл, казалось, оценил это выражение чувств и сразу же вытащил руки из-под одеяла, чтобы обнять Эдди в ответ.

Он не знает, как долго они так пролежали, наслаждаясь друг другом, Билл на мгновение сжимает Эдди крепче в объятиях, когда они слышат шум грома снаружи, хотя они уже успели немного задремать. Их будит звонок, и Билл снова недовольно стонет. Эдди пытается отодвинуться, чтобы ответить на звонок, замечая, что это его телефон, но Билл хватает его и тянет обратно.

– Пусть дойдет до голосовой почты, – его голос звучит очень сонно, и предложение кажется заманчивым, но это мог быть Стэн или Ричи.

В конце концов Эдди отстраняется от Билла:   
– Я сейчас вернусь, – и Билл бормочет что-то бессвязное себе под нос. Эдди удается ответить на звонок до того, как он перейдет на голосовую почту, и он рад, что сделал это, когда видит, что это Стэн. Стэна, как известно, сильно раздражает, когда его звонки игнорируются.

– Привет, – мягко отвечает Эдди.

– Ты у него в комнате? – вместо этого отвечает Стэн. Он знает, что Стэн очень хочет спросить, как Билл себя чувствует, но не может, если тот сейчас в той же комнате. Точно так же, как Стэна раздражает, когда на его звонки не отвечают, Билла раздражает, когда он знает, что о нем сейчас говорят.

Эдди снова оглядывается на Билла, видя, что тот вернулся в свой кокон:   
– Ага.

Он слышит, как Стэн вздыхает в трубку, и это также похоже на то, что он в людном месте, вероятно, в продуктовом магазине. 

– Хорошо, мы с Ричи направляемся к вам, я звонил, чтобы узнать, что вы, ребята, хотите на ужин…

– Я УЖЕ СКАЗАЛ «ПИЦЦУ»! – раздается голос Ричи.

– И я уже сказал «нет», потому что ты чудовище, которое ест пиццу с ананасами, – прерывает Стэн Ричи своим голосом, тем самым, который «ты меня бесишь, и не могу поверить, что люблю тебя». Эдди невольно улыбается.

– Ну извини, Станиэль, что у кого-то в этих отношениях отличный вкус. Ананас был создан для пиццы так же, как мой язык…, – слышится звук удара, и Эдди буквально может представить, как Стэн дает Ричи подзатыльник.

– Ты ранил меня, Стэнни! Только за это ты не получишь своих Jolly Rancher*, – голос Ричи становится тише, будто он отдаляется.

Стэн снова вздыхает, а затем продолжает разговор с Эдди:   
– Тебе предстоит вытерпеть его сегодня вечером (Эдди в этом не сомневался), и, как я уже сказал, ужин?

Эдди мычит и на мгновение задумывается.

– Как насчет китайской еды?

– Не забудьте взять мне мисо-суп! – внезапно раздается голос Билла из-под одеяла. Эдди хихикает, он должен был догадаться, что его подслушивают. Он повторяет просьбу Билла о мисо-супе Стэну, зная, что тот точно не мог ее услышать.

– Если Блюджей хочет мисо-суп, он получит свой мисо-суп. Даже если вы, ребята, знаете, что китайский суп плохо влияет на мою кожу.

– Люблю тебя, Стэн.

– Ммм, я тоже тебя люблю. Мы с Ричи будем примерно через час, – сказал Стэн, кладя трубку. Эдди вернулся к Биллу.

На этот раз Билл был готов к тому, что Эдди набросится на него, слыша звук его приближающихся шагов. Билл прижимается лицом к волосам Эдди, прежде чем вспомнить кое-что: 

– Эдди, как они сюда доберутся?

Эдди не нужно смотреть на Билла, чтобы понять, что между его бровей появилась тревожная морщина. 

– Билл, они поедут на автобусе, как всегда, не волнуйся, – он подчеркивает, что тому не стоит волноваться, сжимая крепче его туловище.

Билл хмыкнул в ответ и снова уткнулся носом в волосы Эдди. Снаружи прогремел еще один раскат грома, удивив их обоих. Билл издает почти визжащий звук, и Эдди вырывается из его хватки. Билл выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет, поэтому Эдди усаживается так, чтобы Билл мог положить голову ему на колени. Они проводят следующий час так: Эдди проводит пальцами по волосам Билла, воркуя что-то, как он надеется, успокаивающее, а Билл старается не заплакать.

\----

Стэн быстро идет по коридорам общежития, Ричи идет следом за ним. Он знает, что Билл расстроен, и все, о чем он может думать - это необходимость быть рядом со своим парнем. Он знает, что Билл в хороших руках с Эдди, но все же он хочет быть с ним и Эдди. На самом деле, если бы все зависело от него, он бы постоянно был со своими тремя парнями, никогда не выпускал их из поля зрения.

– Стэн, пожалуйста, притормози, я тут пытаюсь держать равновесие! – жалуется Ричи позади. Это правда, Стэн вроде как нагрузил Ричи всеми закусками и едой, настаивая на том, что ему самому необходимы две руки, чтобы нести напитки.

– Давай, Рич, мы почти пришли, – они уже опаздывали, автобус задержался из-за непогоды.  
Наконец они добрались до комнаты Билла и Эдди, и Стэн, не колеблясь, открыл дверь, зная, что она не заперта.

Эдди лишь поднимает на него слегка удивленный взгляд, в то время как Билл спит у него на коленях. Улыбка расползается по его лицу, когда он смотрит на них. Ричи, спотыкаясь, входит за ним.

– Боже, ваше высочество, Вы могли бы придержать для меня дверь.

– Тише! – одновременно шикают на него Стэн и Эдди, а Билл начинает шевелиться, прежде чем снова устроиться на бедре Эдди. Ричи закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то о том, что всегда знал, что Билл любимчик, пока ставит еду и закуски на стол Билла. Ричи не выглядит обиженным, когда забирает напитки у Стэна и ставит их рядом.

Стэн, с уже свободными руками, медленно ползет по кровати Билла, чтобы присоединиться к своим парням. Он мягко целует Эдди, а затем наклоняется и нежно целует Билла в лоб. Он устраивается рядом с Эдди, положив голову ему на плечо. Вскоре к ним присоединяется Ричи, садясь на край кровати с бутылкой водки в руке. Эдди лишь раздраженно выдыхает, когда Ричи делает глоток из бутылки.

Ричи даже не морщится, когда спиртное попадает ему в горло, а затем спрашивает:  
– Как дела у Большого Билла? – он начинает гладить Билла рукой по ноге.

– Ну, знаешь, примерно так же, как и обычно, – Эдди больше не нужно обьяснять, его парни понимают. Билл чувствует себя так во время штормов с одиннадцати лет. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас у него нет панических атак.

– Хорошо, что мы здесь, чтобы помочь, – Ричи делает еще один глоток из бутылки, прежде чем предложить ее Эдди. Когда Эдди морщится от отвращения, Ричи только отвечает:   
– Чувак, мой язык буквально побывал в твоей заднице, а ты все еще всерьез беспокоишься о микробах.

– Бип-бип, ты, ебучий балабол, – говорит Эдди, забирая бутылку у Ричи и делая глоток. Эдди гримасничает, когда алкоголь попадает ему в горло. Стэн с нежностью закатывает глаза, наблюдая за двумя своими идиотами, и медленно встает с кровати. Он подходит к еде и начинает прикидывать что кому.

Эдди осторожно убирает голову Билла со своих колен, успешно перекладывая ее на колени Ричи, который уже занял место Стэна. Он подходит к телевизору, пытаясь решить какой фильм им посмотреть. Проходя мимо стола, он видит, как пачка Jolly Rancher выглядывает из одной из сумок. "Конечно, Ричи не мог отказать Стэну", - с нежностью думает он.

– Все, что угодно, только не ужасы, Эдди, – отзывается Стэн из-за стола, где он сейчас подготавливает всем любимые алкогольные напитки.

– О, Стэнни, разве ты не хочешь найти повод запрыгнуть ко мне на колени сегодня вечером? – спрашивает Ричи с кровати, выполняя задачу Эдди, пробегая пальцами по волосам Билла, который все еще мертв для мира.

– Будто ему когда-либо был нужен повод, чтобы прыгнуть к тебе на колени, – отвечает за него Эдди. Стэн снисходительно посылает своих парней.

Эдди наконец выбирает «Жену путешественника во времени», зная, что это единственный фильм, который обычно подходит им всем.

На кровати Ричи чувствует, как Билл начинает шевелиться у него на коленях, звуки Стэна, заканчивающего с напитками, и Эдди, включающего фильм, начинают его будить. Ричи неловко наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать Билла. Он издает смущенное бормотание, прежде чем начать отвечать на поцелуй Ричи. Он начинает становиться немного менее невинным, когда Ричи проводит языком по нижней губе Билла, а Билл приоткрывает рот, открывая доступ. Пока их языки ласкают друг друга, Билл тянется к Ричи и хватает его за волосы, дергая, заставляя стон сорваться с его губ.

Когда они прерываются, Билл говорит:   
– Привет, Ричи, – этот самодовольный ублюдок по-прежнему не открыл глаза.

– Ты вовремя проснулся, спящая красавица, – он целует Билла в лоб, пока садится. Билл тоже садится и улыбается при виде Стэна и Эдди, раскладывающих на столе свои конфеты. Никто из них еще не заметил пробуждения Билла.

– Мы уже можем напиться? – спрашивает Ричи, пока усаживается позади Билла.

– Ричи, клянусь, вот твой напиток. Не делай вид, будто ты все это время не пил водку, – Стэн оборачивается, ожидаемо, с напитком Ричи в руке, и улыбается, когда видит, что Билл проснулся.

Он подходит к кровати, протягивает Ричи алкоголь и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Билла. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Блюджей? – спрашивает Стэн, стараясь не досаждать, а просто дать Биллу понять, что если он захочет поговорить, они будут рядом. Билл смотрит на своих трех замечательных парней и чувствует себя легко, потому что все они здесь с ним. Так что он не лжет, когда говорит, что чувствует себя лучше.

Он вдруг безошибочно определяет запах мисо-супа и встает с кровати, чтобы подойти к Эдди, который сидит за столом со своим напитком. Эдди улыбается ему, протягивает его тарелку мисо-супа, и Билл думает, что умрет счастливым человеком прямо в этот момент.

Эдди и Ричи раскладывают кучу одеял на полу, собираясь усесться там, чтобы смотреть фильм. Все они берут еду и смешанные напитки и устраиваются для просмотра фильма. По прошествии половины, когда их еда уже закончилась, Стэн оказывается на коленях у Билла, а Эдди – у Ричи. Сами Билл и Ричи опираются друг на друга, голова Ричи лежит на плече Билла. Когда фильм заканчивается, Эдди беззастенчиво плачет. Он плачет каждый раз, когда они смотрят этот фильм. Билл тоже раньше плакал, но перестал примерно после пяти просмотров. Он слышит, как Стэн всхлипывает, пытаясь это скрыть. Ричи – единственный, кому удается оставаться равнодушным к фильму.

После «Жены путешественника во времени» они решают придерживаться романтического жанра для следующего фильма, выбирая «Век Адалин». На протяжении двух фильмов они все поедают свои конфеты, Билл и Ричи бросают их друг в друга и попытаются поймать их ртом. Только после того как Эдди отчитал их за ковер, они остановились. Они также успели выпить немало напитков, все чувствовали себя немного подвыпившими и навеселе. Ричи, Эдди и Стэн были рады наблюдать, как Билл медленно расслабляется, все меньше и меньше вздрагивая при каждом раскате грома.

Стэн чувствовал себя очень довольным, уютно устроившись на коленях Билла, а подбородок Билла упирался в его голову, когда он услышал стон, исходящий неподалеку от него в середине фильма. Стэн быстро повернул голову от звука, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел сцену перед собой.

Эдди был в такой же позе, как и Стэн, сидя на коленях у Ричи, его спина прижималась к его груди. Разница была в том, что Эдди закрыл глаза от удовольствия, наклонив голову набок, чтобы Ричи мог оставлять следы на шее. Он зажал ладонью рот, тщетно пытаясь не издать ни звука. Что действительно взволновало Стэна, так это движение руки Ричи под шортами Эдди. Одной он поглаживал Эдди спереди, а другая довольно ритмично двигалась под тканью, похоже... он ведь не трахал Эдди пальцами?

Ричи пришлось бы плюнуть себе на пальцы, но это очень похоже на Ричи. Стэн чувствует, как в его паху сливаются возбуждение и любопытство. Билл сейчас тоже наблюдает за парой, и Стэн чувствует его уже затвердевшую эрекцию под своей задницей. Стэн не может не потереться о набухшую плоть.

Билл шипит при внезапном действии Стэна, но все равно кладет руки на бедра Стэна, чтобы направлять его, когда тот прижимается к Биллу. Стэн тихонько всхлипывает, чувствуя, как Билл начинает слегка подмахивать бедрами. Тихое хныканье Стэна привлекает внимание Ричи, который опускает руки с шеи Эдди, попутно целуя ее.

– Вы двое возбудились просто смотря на меня и Эдди, да? Мы гораздо лучшее шоу, чем еще одно девчачье кино, – Ричи смотрит Биллу прямо в глаза, пока говорит, а его пальцы все еще двигаются под шортами Эдди.

Вместо ответа Стэн почти слезает с колен Билла, подползая к Эдди и садясь перед ним на колени. Эдди наконец поднимает взгляд и, кажется, впервые замечает, что Стэн и Билл наблюдают за ним. Его зрачки расширены, и он уже выглядит выебанным, что только стимулирует Стэна еще больше, когда он делает свое следующее действие. Он хватается за пояс шорт Эдди, сдергивает их и стонет в тот момент, когда видит, как рука Ричи двигается между его ног.

Член Эдди твердый, он уже сочится смазкой, и Стэн наклоняется, чтобы обвести пальцем головку, желая попробовать Эдди на вкус. Тот стонет и выгибается, пытаясь достать членом до горячего рта Стэна. Стэн чувствует отчаяние Эдди и начинает опускаться на член Эдди, пробегая языком по венкам.

Ричи стонет: "Боже, вы двое убьете меня!", а затем прекращает свои действия с дырочкой Эдди, двигая рукой, чтобы дрочить ту часть его члена, до которой Стэн не мог дотянуться. Он смотрит туда, где сидит Билл, желая увидеть наблюдает ли и он за шоу, но обнаруживает, что место пустует. Ему не нужно долго гадать куда делся Билл, когда тот внезапно прижимается к Ричи сзади, кусая его шею. Ричи издает стон, который, кажется, отдается эхом у всех парней.

– Черт возьми, посмотри на них, Ричи, – говорит Билл, прокладывая влажную дорожку на шее Ричи и запуская руку в его волосы, чтобы заставить того (не то чтобы это было так необходимо) посмотреть на Стэна, пока тот сосет член Эдди. Другой рукой Билл проводит по волосам Стэна, что, кажется, побуждает Стэна сделать что-то развратное своим ртом, потому что Эдди снова громко стонет.

Эдди становится немного жарко, и он слишком возбужден, чтобы оставаться на коленях Ричи, поэтому он отталкивается от него, заставляя Стэна отстраниться и удивленно взглянуть на него. Стэн не успевает подумать, когда Эдди толкает его на спину, оседлав его бедра. Оба мальчика стонут от трения, возникшего когда Эдди начинает двигать задницей рядом с эрекцией Стэна.

Руки Стэна тут же касаются бедер Эдди, и он может думать лишь о том, как он сильно хочет, чтобы Эдди катался на нем вот так. Он смотрит на Ричи и Билла и видит, как те целуются. Билл уложил Ричи на спину на полу, он устроился между его бедер, и происходит что-то, похожее на их собственные ласки. Стэн мог часами смотреть на то, как Ричи и Билл целуются, как их языки, казалось, неистово пытаются перехватить инициативу. Но как он может смотреть на них, когда у него на бедрах сидит возбужденный Эдди?

Эдди смотрит на Стэна, оценивая его реакцию, в то время как сам двигает бедрами. Его обнаженная промежность трется о еще покрытую одеждой промежность Стэна. Он исправляет это, наклоняясь и начиная расстегивать его ремень. Он снимает со Стэна ремень и собирается снять штаны до конца, когда Стэн вдруг останавливает его.

– Смазка?

Это все, что Стэну нужно спросить, чтобы Эдди вскочил и, спотыкаясь, добрался до тумбочки, забирая ее. Он спотыкается около Ричи и Билла, которые теперь уже без рубашек; Ричи снимает с Билла штаны, и он слышит, как тот говорит: 

– Давай, Билл, позволь мне поиграть с Большим Биллом, – И, блядь, разве это не горячо? Билл, кажется, соглашается, так как он помогает Ричи снять штаны, а тот, в свою очередь, не упускает момент, касаясь губами твердого длинного члена Билла. Билл не теряет времени, запуская руки Ричи в волосы, чтобы хорошенько трахнуть его в рот.

Эдди возвращается к Стэну, который успел полностью раздеться догола, его одежда уже аккуратно сложена на столе. Стэн лежит на полу, подложив под голову подушки, и выглядит чертовски горячо, пока твердый член лежит на животе. Стэн не пытается дотронуться до себя, а на его лице лишь выжидающее выражение, когда Эдди подползает обратно к нему на колени, сняв собственную одежду. Стэн забирает смазку у Эдди и выдавливает ее ему на пальцы, чтобы согреть, когда он и Эдди начинают целоваться.

Биллу удается оторвать взгляд от покрасневшего и одурманенного лица Ричи в тот момент, когда слышит, как Эдди издает очень громкий стон. Он видит, как Стэн вводит свой палец в дырочку Эдди. Он отстраняет Ричи от своего члена, и тот испускает разочарованный стон, пытаясь удержать рот на головке члена Билла. Билл шикает на него, прежде чем попросить Ричи взять смазку у Стэна.

Ричи кивает, симулируя приветствие, и подползает на коленях к Стэну и Эдди, которые, кажется, проводят лучшее время в своей жизни. Три пальца Стэна теперь прижаты к Эдди, который издает отчаянные звуки, и Ричи думает, что может кончить от одного взгляда. Эдди видит, что Ричи приближается к ним, и притягивает Ричи в отчаянный горячий поцелуй.

Они прерываются, и между ними растягивается ниточка слюны, Эдди стонет, когда Стэн усаживает его на свой член. Ричи обнаруживает, что стонет вместе с Эдди, когда Стэн приподнимает бедра вверх, он окончательно потерян. Ричи целует Стэна, прикусив его нижнюю губу, и хватает лежащую рядом смазку. Укусив Стэна за шею, он возвращается к Биллу.

Билл стоит на коленях и дрочит с бешеной скоростью, пока наблюдает за Стэном и Эдди, а затем обращает внимание на Ричи. 

– Давай, Билли, не кончай слишком быстро, пока я не получу твой толстый член в себя, – Ричи наклоняется, чтобы остановить руку Билла. Билл просто стонет в ответ, так как он всегда неразговорчив, пока занят, а затем использует свою силу, которую он приобрел в спорте, чтобы переместить Ричи так, чтобы тот оказался на четвереньках.

У Ричи прекрасный обзор на Стэна, который просто лежит, абсолютно довольный, пока Эдди двигается на его члене. Билл немного смазывает пальцы, слишком возбужденный, чтобы попытаться их согреть, а затем вводит один в Ричи. Тот стонет и выгибает спину, побуждая Билла трахнуть его пальцами. Проходит немного времени, и Билл уже раздвигает пальцы «ножницами», подготавливая Ричи, прежде чем он умоляет Билла трахнуть его. Уговоры не требуются, так как Билл пристраивается и толкается в узкую теплоту Ричи.

Звуки стонов, шлепков по коже и приглушенных грязных разговоров Ричи, которые, он даже сам не знает, кому адресованы, отскакивают от стен комнаты в общежитии. Утром на них скорее всего пожалуются из-за шума, но никого из них это не волнует.

Эдди удается подобрать нужный угол, и при следующем толчке член Стэна упирается в его простату. 

– Черт, да, Стэн, – Эдди продолжает прыгать на члене Стэна под этим углом, и его простата стимулируется с каждым разом. Стэн выглядит как ангел, когда смотрит, как Эдди сам справляется с его членом. В этот момент Билл вбивается в Ричи, который уткнулся лицом в подушку, его стоны все еще достаточно громкие, чтобы их было слышно.

– Черт возьми, Стэн, я сейчас... я сейчас кончу, блять, да, – Эдди чувствует, как в его животе будто завязывается узел по мере приближения оргазма.

– Давай, малыш, – Стэн протягивает руку и проводит ей по члену Эдди. Это все, что нужно Эдди, чтобы дойти до оргазма. Стэн слегка толкается в него, чтобы улучшить его удовольствие. Эдди кончает ему на грудь и падает на него, пытаясь отдышаться.

Отдохнув, Эдди отползает от Стэна и направляется к Ричи и Биллу, прижимаясь к спине Билла. Стэн следует за ним и располагается ниже, рядом с головой Ричи; пальцы цепляются за его волосы и дергают, чтобы он смог увидеть искаженное от удовольствия лицо Ричи.

Пальцы Билла впиваются в бедра Ричи, и он чувствует, как приближается его оргазм. Эдди лениво ласкает шею Билла, бормоча восхищения о том, как горячо наблюдать за тем, как он трахает Ричи. Билл смотрит вниз, на Ричи и Стэна, и ему в голову приходит идея. Он замедляет свои толчки.

– Р-Ричи, я хочу, чтобы ты вылизал С-Стэна, – его голос властен и не допускает оспаривания. Но даже в этом случае ему приходится повторить, чтобы Ричи со своим расслабленным мозгом мог его услышать. Сам Стэн, кажется, очень хочет этого, он становится на колени перед Ричи, подставляя ему свою задницу.

Ричи, не теряя времени, притягивает Стэна ближе к себе, его язык кружит вокруг колечка мышц. Билл ускоряет толчки, наблюдая, как язык Ричи погружается в Стэна. Он снова начинает вбиваться в Ричи, с каждым толчком задевая его простату, и тут же удивляется тому, как одновременно со стонами Ричи стон издает и Стэн.

Эдди кусает Билла за мочку уха, и тот успевает сделать последний толчок, прежде чем он с громким стоном изливается в Ричи. Задыхаясь, он отстраняется от Ричи, ложится на одеяло и смотрит, как Ричи все еще вылизывает Стэна. Эдди приближается и сворачивается калачиком рядом с ним, чтобы тоже посмотреть шоу.

Ричи встает на колени, хватает свой пульсирующий член и трется им о дырочку Стэна, дразня его. 

– Детка, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, или тебе нужно больше подготовки? – спрашивает Ричи. Он действительно хочет трахнуть Стэна прямо сейчас, но он не собирается осознанно причинять боль своему парню.

– Просто трахни меня, Ричи, – для убедительности Стэн толкается бедрами назад к Ричи.

Ричи забавляет рвение его мальчика:   
– Да, я собираюсь трахнуть тебя так хорошо. 

Он погружается в Стэна без единой мысли.

Ричи сразу набирает жесткий темп, Стэн стонет и извивается под ним. К этому моменту Эдди и Билл обнимаются и медленно целуются. Стэн чувствует насколько он близко, все еще напряженный после действий с Эдди, так что он практически чувствует вкус своего оргазма.

– Чи, я так хочу кончить, пожалуйста.

Звук просьбы Стэна заставляет трахать его сильнее, и он сам приближается к собственному оргазму. 

– Бля, детка, скажи это еще раз.

Стэн выгибает спину:   
– Пожалуйста, Чи, я очень хочу кончить.

– Черт, детка. 

Ричи протягивает руку и нежно обхватывает член Стэна, заставляя его практически взвизгнуть, когда на него обрушивается оргазм. Стэн, сжимаясь вокруг Ричи, заставляет излиться и его, и они оба вместе переживают оргазм. Они падают грудой конечностей на пол рядом с Биллом и Эдди. Стэн оглядывается и видит, что Эдди заснул, положив голову под подбородком Билла, который тоже выглядит так, будто он тоже вот-вот отключится.

Ричи смотрит на своих довольных парней и испытывает огромную любовь к ним троим.

– Хорошо поиграли, мальчики, – Стэн шлепает его по руке, но в его действии нет никакой злобы.

– Ребята, нам стоит вытереться? – сонно бормочет Билл.

Ричи тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать в щеку:   
– Сначала вздремнем, Билли. 

Билл не стал спорить и, наконец, закрыл глаза. Стэн может только согласиться, потому что чувствует, что усталость охватывает и его. Ричи прижимается к спине Билла, а Стэн делает то же самое с Эдди. Стэн опускает руку на троих мальчиков, пока сам засыпает, думая о том, как сильно ему повезло.

**Author's Note:**

> * Jolly Rancher - американский бренд сладких леденцов и жевательных конфет


End file.
